


Horsing Around

by snufmin



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Attempted Deepthroating Of A Horse Cock, Bestiality, Blood As Lube, Bugs & Insects, Fucked Up, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gratuitous Horse Cock, M/M, Necrophile Oma Kokichi, Necrophilia, Ouma and Hoshi are teenagers btw, Vomiting, Watersports, and yes those two tags are connected, around like 15/16, fucked to death, i'm so sorry mom, like really briefly but it's there, this is exactly what you think it is, this is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufmin/pseuds/snufmin
Summary: Ouma and Hoshi enjoy some quality time together on a farm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is for real. Yes, I am really into this stuff. No, this is not a joke fic. Enjoy.

"Ouma, this is a terrible idea."

Kokichi and Ryoma stood in the center of a field, the warm sun shining through the cloud dappled sky above. A cool breeze brought the scent of tomato plants from a large vegetable garden, and the enthusiastic whinnying of horses filled the air as a small group of the animals trotted contently through the field.

As the duo breathed in the soft summer air, they set their sights on one particular horse. The only stallion of the small herd, bearing the name Crest, he was adorned with a dark brown coat, speckled with small white spots, with a brilliant black mane and tail flowing in the wind as he galloped through the field. The stallion continued to gallop for a few moments, before slowing to a trot, shaking his head and letting out a whinny. 

Kokichi smirked, turning to Ryoma. "My mom used to know a farmer, pretty sure his name was Haruto? Anyway, he taught me that getting a horse to trust you can take weeks, if not months." 

Kokichi laughed, shaking his head. "Well I say that's bullshit! All you need, from my experience, is a carrot and around three minutes to spare." With that, he yanked said carrot out from his pocket, and ever so gently began waving it in the air. Making a rhythmic clicking sound with his tongue, he gestured towards the stallion, which turned its head in his direction, still mindlessly trotting around the field. 

Kokichi continued to wave the carrot, still clicking his tongue. It took a minute or two for Crest to realize what exactly Kokichi was doing, but when he did, he trotted over like a carrot seeking missile. Kokichi continued to click his tongue for a few moments, before tossing the carrot at Crest's hooves, who eagerly leaned down and began crunching away at his treat.

Kokichi turned to Ryoma and grinned, passing him another carrot. "The stage is all yours." He said, gesturing to Crest, who had almost finished his first carrot and seemingly had his eyes on the one in Ryoma's hand.

Feeling as though his legs were about to give out underneath him, Ryoma tiptoed up to Crest, his hands shaking as he timidly held out the carrot. Opening his mouth to speak, he managed to squeak out a quiet "Here." As Crest began trotting over to Ryoma, a million worries buzzed in the tennis players brain like a nest of hornets. What if the farmer showed up? What if someone else decided to come look at the horses and saw them? What if Crest decided he wasn't having this shit and bucked him? He'd heard that a horse's kick was strong enough to break the neck of an adult man, yet alone that of a 3'5 teenager. 

With a cheerful whinny, Crest leaned down and nibbled at the carrot in Ryoma's hand. Letting go of the vegetable, Ryoma watched for a moment as the horse continued to gnaw at it, before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling under the animal. Ryoma shivered, his blood pumping in his ears as he stared, entranced, at Crest's sheath and his heavy, hanging balls. Gently stroking his right hand over the sheath as he caressed the balls with his left, he flinched back as the tip of Crest's cock began to poke out. 

Continuing to lightly caress Crest's balls, Ryoma ran a finger over the tip of Crest's cock, only to pull back his hand with a startled gasp as all of Crest's magnificent, 1 foot and a half cock slipped out from its sheath, half erect and quivering from anticipation. Placing his hand on the shaft, Ryoma hesitantly began to run it up and down the length of Crest's cock, feeling it hardening even more within his grip. 

With Crest's cock now fully erect, Ryoma slowly, gently placed his tongue against the tip. It tasted musky, with a hint of mare cum from the many times Crest had bred the mares around the field. Continuing to run his tongue over the tip, Ryoma placed his small hands on either side of the shaft and began to stroke it, feeling it twitch and throb underneath his palms. With a grunt, he slipped the tip into his mouth, stretching his jaw to its limit, making him whimper through the cock in his mouth as he strained to hold it in. Letting go of the shaft and balling his hands into fists, Ryoma pushed his head forwards, forcing more of the cock into his mouth and against the back of his throat.

There was a strong gagging sensation within Ryoma's mouth and, as he tried to force the first few inches down his throat, his eyes shot open as he felt his lunch launching itself back up and out into the world. Pulling the cock out of his mouth, Ryoma wretched as vomit spilled from his jaws, in shades of green and brown, piling on itself and splattering over the grass, severing the strands of saliva that still clung to the tip of Crest's cock. 

Shaking all over, Ryoma turned his attention back to the shaft, which still throbbed in anticipation. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Ryoma shuffled around as he pulled his pants and underwear off, turning around so his bare ass was facing Crest's magnificent masculine member. Pressing his anus against Crest's cock, he shivered, before pushing back with all his might. There was a massive pressure, followed by an audible pop, and Ryoma cried out.

Crest's shaft was fucking massive, and as it plunged deep into the dark depths of his anus, Ryoma moaned out in a strange mix of pleasure and agony. His anal walls were being stretched beyond his wildest imagination, and he felt fuller than he ever thought possible. With a whimper, he pushed back further, feeling Crest's cock sinking deeper into his ass, quivering as it bumped and pressed against his prostate. 

That was when Crest decided to start thrusting. 

There was a snapping sensation in Ryoma's gut as Crest's cock dived in to the hilt, followed by the single worst pain Ryoma had ever felt in his entire life. His eyes shot open as sweat almost instantaneously began pouring down his face, and with an involuntary jolt of his body, he let out a deep, throat shredding scream. From Kokichi's position just a few feet away, he could see a river of blood beginning to trail down Ryoma's thighs, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. 

Somehow, the sheer length and girth of Crest's shaft had caused it to split through Ryoma's large intestinal walls, ripping the organ open and forcing its way through into the small intestines. The snapping sensation had been the cock severing Ryoma's intestines from his anus, which now clenched tightly around Crest's member as the stallion continued to thrust, utterly destroying Ryoma's insides. With another harsh shriek, Ryoma's bladder emptied, staining the grass below with his urine, mixing in with his blood and vomit to form a foamy maroon pool. 

With another retch, Ryoma lost his lunch once again, the new vomit joining the old one in a thick, sticky puddle of bodily fluids. Thrashing this way and that, Ryoma cried out mindlessly for Kokichi to do something, anything to help him. There was a cracking sound followed by another mindless shriek as one of Crest's thrusts fractured Ryoma's pelvis, a deep crack running down the entire length of the bone. 

With a whinny, Crest finally blew his load deep into Ryoma, his semen spilling into Ryoma's chest cavity and flooding his internal organs. Snorting, the stallion pulled his cock out of Ryoma's ass, dripping with blood and intestinal liquids, and trotted off, leaving Ryoma to violently spasm on the grass in a pool of his own bodily fluids. With a gasp, Kokichi dashed over to his friend, running up behind Ryoma, who's anus was currently gaped about as wide as Kokichi's fist. 

With a smirk, Kokichi unzipped his fly and, positioning himself just behind Ryoma, slid his cock into Ryoma's anus. Instantly, he moaned out, feeling his former friend's death spasms around his cock, Ryoma's anus clenching and jolting as Ryoma thrashed on the ground, his legs trembling as fluid pooled around them. Quivering, Kokichi thrust deeper into Ryoma's ass, feeling the congealed blood and scraps of intestinal flesh squishing around his cock, the sensation of Ryoma dying around his cock only further arousing the twisted purple panta loving boy. With another thrust, Kokichi cried out as Ryoma violently jolted, his anus tensing up around Kokichi's shaft as he did so. 

With another violent jolt, Ryoma began emitting a sickening death rattle, blood beginning to gurgle out of his mouth, his face turning a deathly white as his eyes, already far back in his head, began to glaze over. With a final gasp, he stilled, though the occasionally spasm still rocked his body. As Kokichi felt Ryoma's body growing cold around his cock, he threw his head back and let out a final moan, Ryoma's anus already starting to tighten around him as rigor mortis set in. With a grunt, Kokichi dumped his load deep into Ryoma's ruined ass, the cum mixing with the blood and turning it a nauseating pink. As Kokichi pulled out, he watched with wonder as the pink fluid ran down Ryoma's thighs, mixing with the pool on the ground.

Kokichi smiled, zipping his fly back up and walking around to the front of Ryoma's body. The tennis player really did look a sight, blood running from his mouth, his body a ghastly white with dashes of purple around his desecrated anus. Picking up Ryoma's hat, Kokichi placed it on his head. It was a reminder of sorts, a token of Ryoma's life. With a sigh, Kokichi turned and headed home.

It had been a fun day.


	2. UPDATE

Might make a full series based around the Ouma from this AU! Like, about how he came to be and his adventures in debauchery!

Have a good day!


	3. Prequel Written!

It's finally been written, the prequel literally nobody wanted! Birth Of A Monster should, hopefully, explain why exactly our baby boy Kokichi ended up this way, complete with details on his family and childhood! 

Have a nice day!


	4. Rot

The stench of rot was palatable. 

Kokichi Ouma wrinkled up his nose as he made his way through the cold, dark cellar, the scent of death growing ever stronger with every step he took. As he fumbled in the darkness for the light switch, he heard the buzz of hundreds of flies flitting around something.

Something blue and bloated. 

As the lights buzzed to light, Kokichi grinned to himself, the dark being eaten away by the fluorescent light of the bulbs above. There, in the center of the room, lay Ryoma. 

His skin was blue, bloated and dotted with spots of black where maggots dug into the flesh, the meat rotting away at its core, fat liquefying and muscles corroding as the bugs feasted on the gore. There was a ring of eggs rimming his ruined anus, which was coated in dashes of purple and black. His limbs were splayed out, limp and cold as he lay on the cold, dank floorboards of the cellar. 

Kokichi smirked as he stepped over to the corpse, avoiding the puddles of unidentifiable goo that soaked into the floorboards. With every breath, he could almost taste the rot that clung to the room by its very molecules. Kneeling down, he ran a finger over Ryoma’s face, admiring how his eyes bulged in their sockets, iced over with a thick glaze. 

“Oh Hoshi…” He whispered to himself, tracing the blood stains that ran down Ryoma’s chin. “If only you could see how pretty you are now!” Kokichi punctuated his words with a giggle, bringing his face close to Ryoma’s, taking in every detail of his rotting caricature.

Ryoma’s gums had begun to decay, as had his teeth, most of which had fled his mouth long long ago, the few remaining having turned a nauseating black as they clung to his jaw by the smallest strands of flesh. Pressing his thumb against one, Kokichi grinned as he wiggled it free from Ryoma’s gums with only the slightest bit of effort, holding it between his fingers like it was some kind of holy prize.

Tossing the tooth to the side, Kokichi turned his attention back to Ryoma. With a giggle, he reached down and unzipped his fly. “Well!” He said, positioning himself behind Ryoma’s liquefying corpse. “Might as well give you one last farewell present, Hoshi.”

With that, he sunk his cock into Ryoma’s anus, moaning as he felt the eggs being crushed by his shaft. He froze for a few moments, still buried inside Ryoma, before thrusting forwards, feeling maggots and flies alike squishing beneath his cock, dull smacking sounds filling the air as his hips slapped against Ryoma’s ass. 

Kokichi moaned softly to himself, digging his nails into Ryoma’s thighs as he thrust into the tiny man. There was a thick layer of congealed blood within Ryoma’s anus, and Kokichi used it as lubricant as he continued to ravage Ryoma’s corpse.

With a final moan, he dumped his load deep into Ryoma’s violated body. With every pump of cum, Kokichi would gasp, feeling his body draining itself into Ryoma’s asshole. As the final strand leaked into Ryoma’s sphincter, Kokichi collapsed, panting heavily on top of Ryoma’s body. 

“That… was… incredible…” He murmured to nobody in particular, his breath coming out shakily as he shivered. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Ryoma, and embraced him, nuzzling the lifeless face that had once held a world renowned tennis player, now reduced to nothing more than a rotting fucktoy for a psychotic purple haired teen. Bringing the corpse closer to his face, Kokichi leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against Ryoma’s, slipping his tongue into the corpse’s mouth, the last few teeth that Ryoma had left falling and shattering against the cold wooden floor.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Kokichi laughed, laid his head down on Ryoma’s maggot infested chest, and dozed off, dreaming of rot and decay, of necroromanticism and paraphilias, and of demise and despair.

Kokichi dreamt of madness, and in that dream, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment below, and have a nice day!


End file.
